Tears to Shed
by j.y.n.x.4.1.2
Summary: She was a shinobi and trained only to kill but when someone attempts to turn into a weapon, her heart is shattered and she cares no more. Ten years later, the pieces are coming back together. Will she be the same as before or completely different?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any part of it. The only thing I own is my own characters and plot.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Kyaa! He's so cute! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" squealed an eighteen year old girl as she spun around in her chair. The girl had long, waist length blonde hair that was pulled into a half ponytail with bangs that reached just above a pair of emerald green eyes. She was wearing a pink nurses outfit, with white leggings and pink shoes.

A chuckle came from another girl that stood behind counter infront of her. This girl had light blue hair with black horizontal stripes that went down to her knees even though it was pulled into a high ponytail with a few sections down that framed her face, she looked about seventeen. Her eyes were completely black with little, vertical, light blue slits for pupils. She was wearing a traditional priestess type outfit except is was a light blue top with black bottoms.

"Hey Mizuna, what brings you here?" a new girl asked. This girl looked to be about nineteen and she had green hair that was pulled into a bun with a few pieces framing her face and bangs hanging just about golden eyes. She wore a green nurses outifit with white stockings and green shoes.

"Just bringing Aimi a souvenir from Suna," Mizuna replied. "Oh! Kamiko, I brought you something too!" Mizuna quickly reached into her bag on the floor and produced two fans, one green one gold.

"Thanks, they're beautiful!" Kamiko replied, taking her gifts.

"So why were you in Suna anyways?" Aimi asked as she placed her picture on her desk.

"I was actually escorting the Kazekage and his siblings here," Mizuna replied with a smirk. Aimi eyes went wide and a huge smile spread across her face. "Y-y-you mean, he's here! In Kiri?!" Aimi squealed. Kamiko laughed and Mizuna just remained smirking as she leaned over.

"And you haven't heard the best part!"

"What! What is it?! Tell me!" Aimi pleaded. "He's staying at my compound, in the main house." Aimi's heart stopped beating for a moment as she jumped up and grabbed Mizuna's hands.

"You HAVE to have me over for dinner tonight!" Mizuna laughed at her friends reaction.

"Of course, I wouldn't have told you other wise. You're invited too Kamiko," Mizuna told her friends.

"Mizuna, I love you!" Aimi squealed before squeezing her friend to death.

"Uhhh sis, Mizuna is turning the color of her hair," Kamiko replied.

"Oh! Sorry Zuna!" Aimi told her friend as she released her.

"It's fine, just be at my house at seven, and wear something semi-formal," she informed her friends before turning to leave. "I'll see ya'll later!"

"By Mizuna!" Kamiko called.

"By Zuna! Thanks again!" Aimi yelled after her friend. Mizuna lifted one hand up before turning a corner and leaving the hospital.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A knock resounded on the door of a massive building and shuffled feet went to answer it. "Oh, hello Kamiko-san, Aimi-san," a meek girl greeted. The girl had snow white hair and solid white eyes with black pupils. She was wearing a white kimono with a black obi.

"Jin, how many times have we told you to drop the suffixes?" Kamiko asked with a smile. Jin blushed a bit before leading them to the sitting room. Already most of the division leaders were present dressed in elegant kimonos and the clan leader was there as well.

"Ah! You made it!" a hyper active Mizuna shouted as she glomped Aimi.

"Oh goodness, someone gave her sugar," Kamiko sighed. Aimi smiled and spun in circles with her friend, excited about meeting the love of her life.

Mizuna was wearing a light blue kimono with snake patterns rising up from the bottom and a black obi. Kamiko wore a green kimono with yellow turtle patterns on the bottom and a yellow obi. Aimi wore a golden kimono with pink hearts and flowers on it.

"Hey, Mizuna, when is he coming?" Aimi asked her friend as she scanned the room for a certain Suna shinobi.

"He should be here any-" "Kankuro! Stop being an idiot!" snapped a girl with blonde pig tails, interrupting Mizuna.

Aimi spun around and instantly passed out. "Crap," she heard Mizuna mutter before darkness enveloped her.

"Hey, is she alright?" a new voice asked and Aimi slowly woke up. Her eyes slowly flitted open only to be met with black eyes and messy brown hair. Her green eyes widened and she almost passed out again before Mizuna slapped her.

"Oh no you don't," she told the blonde who instantly sat up and glared at her friend.

"Ouch! That hurt you brat!" Aimi told her friend. Mizuna just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Hey you ok?" a voice asked from behind. Aimi turned around and blushed.

"Y-y-yeah," she answered.

"That's good, I'm Kankuro by the way," the boy introduced, sticking his hand out.

Aimi gently reached out and shook it, "A-Aimi."

"Aww, how cute, now would you two hurry up, dinner's already started!" Mizuna told the two before heading to the table.

It turns out there were a couple other guests staying at the Hebishima compound. A blonde called Naruto, a black haired boy called Sasuke, a girl with pink hair called Sakura, a brown haired boy called Neji, a black haired girl called Hinata, and finally a silver haired man called Kakashi, all from the leaf village. On top of that and old man with white hair known as Jiryaya and the Hokage and her assistant were all staying in the main house.

Mizuna took her seat which was in between the Hokage, a blonde woman with large breasts, and the Kazekage, a boy about her age with blood red hair. As soon as Mizuna had entered the room her demeanor changed and she was now the polite lady that she was raised up to be.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Zuna! You're so lucky," Aimi sighed as the three stood outside on one of the many bridges that ran through the compound, connecting path ways to each other.

"Why do you say that?" asked the snake eyed girl.

"Well, Kankuro-san is staying in your house! How lucky can you be?!" Aimi asked, hearts in her eyes. Mizuna sighed and looked down into the water. A large, brown snake with black spots swam underneath and I smirked as Aimi jumped away from the railing, she never did get used to the snakes that randomly roamed the estate.

The night was cool out and Mizuna had changed out of the kimono she wore to dinner to the priestess type outfit she was wearing earlier. Her hair had also been taken out of the annoying style it was in and pulled into a simple pony tail. "Hey Mizuna, do you know when the exams start?" Kamiko asked as she walked up to the bridge.

"In a week, we have to wait for all the participants to arrive."

"Makes sense, so do you have any special job? Like are you an examiner or anything?" Aimi asked.

"I'm the coordinator for the first round," Mizuna answered.

"Well, we better get going before they pick up the bridges, we'll catch you later," Kamiko announced. Aimi gave her blue haired friend a hug before following her sister back to their apartment.

Mizuna waved before turning to look back at the water. This time there was a yellow lipped sea snake with it's head poking out of the water staring at her. "Hello Kisame," Mizuna said smiling. She bent down and stuck her arm through a slit in the bridge and stuck her arm down. The snake slithered up her arm and she pulled it back and smiled at the snake. The snake wound up around her neck and almost instantly fell asleep. Mizuna took a glance up at the full moon before deciding to retire for the night herself.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was a rainy one keeping everyone inside to keep from getting wet in the showers outside. Mizuna was currently in the main house in one of the many lounges, playing the piano. The song was soothing and melodic. She was once again wearing her priestess like outfit and as usual her hair was pulled into a ponytail, but this time, it was a low ponytail. Her eyes were closed as her fingers moved across the soft ivory keys. A small, peaceful smile rested on her face and she appeared to be immune to everything around her.

The music playing attracked the attention of a certain visitor, leading him to the room. The door opened quietly and the Uchiha boy slipped in. The song sounded familiar, like one his brother used to play when Sasuke was just a kid. Mizuna finished the song and opened her eyes part way.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she asked without looking at the boy.

"Where did you learn that?" he demaned as he walked over.

"A friend taught it to me a long time ago," she answered. Sasuke moved away from the wall and sat down on the bench next to her. Mizuna sighed and began to play a different song, this one a bit slower. After about a minute, Sasuke began to pick up on the song and the two ended up playing together. The song was beautiful and only lasted a few minutes before the two stopped and looked at each other, a smirk on each of their faces.

"Hebishima Mizuna," Mizuna introduced, holding her hand out.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke introduced, shaking the girl's hand. The two smirked slightly before they began to play together again. A few hours later, they emurged from the room, talking about missions and the stuff but stopped when they exited into the main hall. The entered the main lounge to find that most of the visitors had gathered there, along with her two friends from the hospital.

"Zuna! Where've you been?" Aimi asked as she hopped off the couch and over to her friend.

"Piano," was Mizuna's answer and the girl smiled.

"Oh do play for us please? Just one song!" Mizuna sighed but nodded. Sasuked walked into theroom and sat down in one of the chairs.

Mizuna walked over to the black piano and gently opened it. Her fingers barley touched the top of the keys as she ran her fingers along the smooth ivory before a small smile placed itself on her face and she began to play. This song was a bit sadder than the others and yet joyous at the same time. The song only lasted three minutes and when she was finished she closed the piano before standing and making her way to a black sphere chair. She sat down and pulled her legs up and leaned back in the chair. The girl was rather small for her age, being only about five feet tall, then again, she never was that tall.

"We were just talking bout you Zuna," Aimi announced breaking the tranquil silence and hopping onto a couch inbetween Kamiko and Kankuro.

"Hm," Mizuna replied and reached down, allowing Kisame to crawl up her arm.

"Is that one of your snakes?" Naruto asked.

"Yup," Mizuna replied, petting the snake gently before letting it wrap loosley around her neck.

"What's it's name?" Sakura asked.

"Kisame," she answered smiling as she continued to pet the snake. The whole room, aside from Aimi and Kamiko seemed to tense at this. Mizuna simply looked up and smiled the soft smile she smiled. "Yes, I'm aware he has the same name as a S-class criminal and that's who I named him after," Mizuna answered.

"W-w-why would you name your snake after him?" Hinata asked.

"He was my mentor and best friend," Mizuna answered simply and basically telling everyone the conversation was over.

"Anyways, Mizuna, we were wondering if when the weather cleared if you could give us a tour of the city! You always give the best tours," Aimi stated.

"Hm," was Mizuna's response.

"Mizuna-sssan!" a voice hissed. Mizuna looked down to see a black snake with a red stripe going down its body. Her eyes widened slightly as she picked it up and untied a scroll that was around it's neck. The snake slithered to rest with the other one around her neck as Mizuna untied the red ribbon around the scroll. She reached to her shoulder, handing it to Kisame as who in turn tied it into her hair. Mizuna's hand ran along the seam of the scroll and it grew bigger and opened.

"Who's it from?" Temari asked. Mizuna ignored her as her eyes scanned the letter and soon a smile spread across her face. She lept off her chair and ran into the entrance hall.

"Her lover," Aimi replied jokingly before running after her friend, soon to be followed by the rest of the room.

Leaning against one of the statues in the hall was a beautifully crafted sword. The sword's blade was slightly wavy and was a pure black color with a blue stripe running down the middle. By the hilt of the sword was what looked to be a snakes head. The hilt itself was black and led directly to the sword. Inscribed at the top was writing which caused Mizuna to smile slightly. Next to the sword was some black wrap and a holster. She picked it up and examined it briefly before setting back down and looking at the group. "Don't touch it," were her words before she sprinted out of hall into the pouring rain.

Before she reached the gates but on the walk way out of the city, she spotted the pair she was looking for. Sensing that she was coming the men turned around and waited. Mizuna launched herself at the taller of the two causing him to stumble back a bit.

"I see she got her gift," the shorter one stated.

"Did you like it?" asked the one holding her. Mizuna nodded, her head still burried in the man's chest.

"Kisame, we need to go," the other man urged.

"He's right Squirt, we gotta go," Kisame told the girl who let go and smiled at the two. She held her arms out, the two snakes poking their heads out. The two men held their arms out, allowing the snakes to slither up their arms and in their dry coats.

"Thanks for the sword by the way," she told the two before giving them a quick hug. When she hugged the shorter one she whispered something in his hear, causing his eyes to widen briefly.

"We'll let you know next time we come around," Kisame told her. Mizuna nodded then watched as the pair walked away before running back to the estate, sopping wet.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

By night the rain had cleared up leaving the air crisp and cool. Mizuna sat on the outside hallway of her division's house gently strumming on a guitar. The moon was full in the sky casting everything in an ethereal glow. Mizuna hummed as she played the only song she knew how to play on the guitar and the only song she knew the lyrics to. Her eyes were closed and a peaceful look had taken hold of her features as she remembered nights similar to these while she was away.

"_Full moon sways, gentle in the night of one fine day. On my way, looking for a moment with my dear. Full moon waves, gentle on the surface of the lake. You were there, similing in my arms for all those years,_" she sang quietly. Now Mizuna was no where near a professional singer, but she could manage to sing a simple lullaby.

"_What a fool. I don't know bout tomorrow, what it's like to be ahhhhh. I was fool. Couldn't let my self to go, even though I feel the end."_

The gentle sound caught the attention of a red headed Kazekage that couldn't sleep. His seafoam eyes moved from the full moon to look down at the strange girl that was singing a song that soothed his nerves. Now Gaara had heard plenty of better singers in his life time and it was so much her singing that relaxed him, but the words of the song mixed with the cool night air.

"_Love affair. Floating like a bird resting her wings. You were there, smiling in my arms for all those years."_

By now tears had managed to slip silently down the girl's face leaving little dots that quickly faded from her over sized shirt.

"_What a fool. I don't know bout tomorrow, what it's like to be ahhhhh. I was fool. Couldn't let my self to go, even though I feel the end."_

Gaara closed his eyes, letting his mind relax as the words seemed to surround him and take all his troubles away.

"_Full moon sways, gentle in the night of one fine day. You were there, similing in my arms for all those years."_ When she finished singing, Mizuna continued to play the tune quietly but opened her eyes as one last tear fell from her eyes. She finished and gazed up at the moon for a few minutes before standing and heading into her room, sliding the door shut silently. Soon the dim light extinguished and the Hebishima compound fell into a peaceful silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Mizuna was walking slowly through the Hebishima compound, enjoying the foggy, damp morning air that surrounded her. She stopped on top of a bridge and gazed down into the slow moving water before crouching down and turning to where she was leaning against the bridge, but turned her head so she could see the flowing water. Soon after she had seemingly disappeared into the fog, a set of footsteps walked onto the bridge and caused them to stumble slightly when her foot caught their's on accident.

"What the-?" the voice asked silently and looked down. Mizuna turned her eyes to look at the new comer noting that it was Neji Hyuuga. Neji looked down to see the girl looking at him from the corner of her eyes and narrowed his brow in confusion. What was she doing out here this early in the morning?

"Yes? Can I help you?" Mizuna asked after the boy had been staring at her. Neji snapped out of his daze before walking over and leaning on the railing next to the girl.

"I see you on this bridge a lot. Is there any reason why?"

"This is where it all happened," she whispered as her gaze returned to the running waters below.

Neji blinked, one of the other clan members had told him about fight that happened seven years ago between two of the divisions but the details were as foggy as the day was turning out to be. Mizuna sighed and stood from her crouched position, her movements, though lazy, were fluid like a snake's. She looked down at the waters, still seeing the blood running instead of the water and began to make her way back to her room to get ready for the day.

Once inside her room, she dressed in one of her priestess type outfits, this one having a blue top and black bottom. She then untied her hair allowing it to fall to her ankles before brushing it quickly then pulling it back up, this time in a high ponytail and tying it off with a black ribbon. Once she finished she slipped a few kunai and shruiken into a few hiding places then left her room, heading for the main house.

Mizuna walked slowly, taking her time. So what if she was a few minutes late, it's not like Kamiko or Aimi could hurt her...much.

Eventually the lazy girl walked into the front hall only to have to duck as a sandal came flying at her. "What the hell?!" Mizuna practically shouted, glaring daggers at a now blushing Aimi.

"Told ya you'd miss," Kamiko stated.

"Do you guys live here now or something?" Mizuna asked lifting an eye brow. The twins looked at each other before looking to Mizuna.

"No," they answered together causing Mizuna to sigh. A creepy grin soon began to spread on the girl's face revealing her snake fangs.

"You two better be able to keep up today," she hissed before the guests entered.

Mizuna looked over who she was taking on the tour and noted that both the Kazekage and Hokage were coming. Joy, she thought and rolled her eyes mentally. "Well, let's go. We can stop at a pastry shop and get some breakfast," she stated before turning to the doors.

"Hey, Mizuna-san," Naruto called as he jogged up next to the girl.

"Yes, and drop the suffix," she replied.

"Are you a priestess?" he asked simply causing a chuckle to emanate from the girl.

"No, I just like the outfits," she replied a small smile on her face. His face made one of realization and soon a big grin spread from ear to ear. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, walking next to the girl. Mizuna stopped at the gates of the compound and grabbed Naruto's collar snapping him back and telling him they had stopped.

"Before we go on, I'm going to give you the basic layout and some tips about the village. First off, this village is situated on a lake if you hadn't noticed from the many ,many bridges around the compound. There are three causeways that lead to the land and they meet in the middle of the city. The city itself is divided into four zones, one of which is composed entirely of this compound. The zones, excluding this one, are divided into twenty districts meaning there are a total of sixty districts. Out of those districts ten are composed of shinobi clans, including mine, that live here and five clans that are non-shinobi. There are many roads, all running parallel to each other. During the day bridges connect the roads, but at night the bridges are taken down. In the middle of the city is the main marketplace, the Mizukage tower, Academy, and area. I'm going to take you to pastry shop then show you the way to the center of the town and show you the three causeways out of the village, then we will have lunch and afterwards you will be free to do as you please."

And that's exactly what the group did and after lunch, Mizuna headed to the Mizukage tower where her office resided. Mizuna was the commander of the ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force in Kiri much like Morino Ibiko was the one in Konoha. Her office was located on the third floor of the five story building and had a wonderful view of the village. Her desk was positioned in front of the window, facing the door, and was currently clean of all expect a paper and pen which she was currently writing on. She was sending in the details of the first exam that she was to moderate in four days. Once finished she took the paper to the fifth floor and knocked on the door.

"Come in," the voice instructed from the other side. Mizuna opened the door and walked up to the desk. She bowed briefly before handing the Mizukage her report. The Mizukage was boy that appeared to be around Mizuna's age, maybe a few years older, and was rather handsome, he had his one little fan club amongst some of the girls in the village. The boy had beautiful silky white hair with black stripes going through it. His eyes were the iciest blue Mizuna had ever seen with pupils like a cats. It was true, the Mizukage was from one of the ten shinobi clans in the village. His name was Akio Toratsume and was one of the youngest Kage's the village had ever had. His personality was calm and peaceful and he was understanding and caring but underneath that he was a fierce warrior and the strongest in the village.

"It is the report on the proceedings of the first exam," Mizuna announced.

"Ah yes, thank you Mizuna. Oh! Before I forget, I was wondering if you would introduce me to the guests that are residing in your care?" Akio asked with a gentle smile.

"Of course Mizukage-dono," she answered. Akio sighed.

"Mizuna, I've told you before not to call me that. Just call me Akio," he stated, his smile returning to his face. Mizuna nodded then waited for the Mizukage to ready himself. Once he had finished filing a few papers, he followed the girl into the crowded streets only to run into Naruto.

Naruto was accompanied by Sasuke and Sakura, naturally, and the blonde almost instantly spotted Mizuna with a strange man.

"Zuna-chan!" Naruto called. Mizuna's eye twitched slightly causing Akio to chuckle a bit at the reaction. Mizuna wave slightly and the three leaf-nin walked over.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, this is Toratsume Akio, he's the Mizukage," Mizuna stated. Sakura blushed slightly at the smile the Mizukage gave them but nodded slightly.

After that they caught up with Neji and Hinata, then Shizune, Tsunade, and Jiraya, and finally the sand siblings. After being introduced to everyone the Mizukage announced he had to return to work and left Mizuna with the sand trio. "So Mizuna-san, where's the best place to shop here?"

Mizuna sighed and led the three to the shopping district and Temari instantly headed to the weapons shop while Kankuro headed to a carpenter's shop leaving the Hebishima alone with the stoic Kazekage. Another sigh escaped the girl's lips and she began heading towards the arena, she needed to work on the first exam's technique and she knew exactly who to test it on. Gaara decided to follow seeing as how nothing better to do popped up.

Once at the arena, she headed to one of the many indoor training fields. "Let's see. Kamin, Kamin, Kamin," she whispered as she looked through the windows of the training grounds. Ah! There he is," Mizuna stated as she entered one of the many rooms. Practicing throwing kunai was a boy, about a two years younger than Mizuna, who somewhat resembled a crocodile. He had dark green hair, yellow eyes, and sharp teeth.

"Oh Kamin," Mizuna called in an overly sweet voice that caused Gaara to flinch mentally. The boy stopped what he was doing and turned to look at the source of the voice.

"Mizuna-chan!" the boy called running over. As he did he saw Mizuna's eyes turn from black to blue to where her whole eye was blue. "Shit," he stated before falling into the Genjutsu.

About five minutes later, the boy fell to his knees panting. He looked up at the smiling girl and glared. "What the hell was that for?!" he shouted.

"Just testing something out, so how was it?" Mizuna asked excitedly.

"Horrible! What's it for?" Kamin asked now interested.

"The Chuunin Exams, I'm in charge of the first exam and I needed someone to test it on that I knew wouldn't die," Mizuna stated with a smile.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult," he stated. Mizuna chuckled and walked over to the boy, helping him up from the ground.

"So was it good?"

"Yeah! I wouldn't be surprised if everyone failed the first round!"

"That's what I'm aiming for," Mizuna replied, a sadistic smile on her face. Mizuna then left the training ground and headed back to her home, Gaara in tow.

On their way back, the two past a young girl crying in the middle of the streets, clinging to her teddy bear. Mizuna's normally cold eyes warmed and sadness filled them. She walked over to the little girl and knelt down in front of her, a gentle smile on her face. "What's wrong?" Mizuna asked, a gentleness never heard before in her voice.

"I c-c-can't find my m-m-mommy," the girl stated, hiccuping from crying so much. Mizuna took a handkerchief from inside her top and gently wiped the little girl's face. She then stood up and picked the girl up, situating her on her back.

"Let's go find her hm?" Mizuna asked. The little girl smiled a bit and nodded. Gaara watched Mizuna quietly, somewhat shocked at the quick change in personality. The two walked through the crowds, Mizuna stopping once to buy the girl a cookie, then continued to look for the girl's mom.

"Inari! Inari!" a woman called frantically, looking for her lost child.

"Mama?" the girl asked, perking up at the sound of her mother's voice. The woman turned around and relief flooded across her face as she spotted her daughter.

"Inari!" the woman called as she ran over. Mizuna gently let the girl down and she immediately ran over to her mother.

"Mama!" the girl cried as she was enveloped in her mother's warm arms. The mother looked up at Mizuna and smiled, tears filling her eyes.

"Thank you!" she said through her tears. Mizuna smiled gently.

"No problem," the blue haired girl replied before leaving the two alone.

"Mama! I wanna be just like her when I grow up," she heard the little girl say.

Mizuna winced slightly and walked a bit faster a hand moving to where her heart was before heading straight for home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok! So I have a few reasons for not posting this sooner. One being that I went to a convention and have been on a con-crash for the whole week. Two, I've had a golf tournament and was gone all weekend. And three, I've been really busy with dance since we have a competition next weekend. Also school of course. Anyway, I'll try to make this one good since it's taken me so long, also I'm in a good mood cause I just ordered an Akatsuki cloak and saved like $40 . YAY!!! Lol, on with the story! Also, a shout out to Lyrics88 for my first comment! THANKS!!**

**The song used in this chapter is called "Lullaby for a Stormy Night" by Vienna Teng. Also, there was a song in a previous chapter and that one is called "Moon on the Water" and it's from an anime called BECK.  
**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mizuna walked home to see a depressed Hinata sitting on one of the many swings throughout the compound. The swings all hung off trees and over water to where you had to walk on the water to reach them. Mizuna walked over and sat down next to the girl. She knew the look on her face for Aimi had come over and sat down much like this with the same problem.

Hinata didn't even notice the girl sit down, she was too wrapped up in her thoughts. No matter how hard she tried, she could never catch the attention of the one person that mattered to her. "You know, my mom once told me something," Mizuna broke the silence causing dark violet hair to snap up and pearl eyes to look at the snake girl. "She told me that girls are like apples on a tree. The best ones are at the top but boys don't want to reach for the good ones because they don't want to fall and get hurt. So instead, they simply go for the rotten apples from the ground or don't try at all. That causes the apples at the top to think something is wrong but in reality, they're amazing. All they have to do is wait for the right boy to come along, one who's brave and strong enough to climb all the way to the top of the tree. Listen, I don't know much about relationships and feelings, but I do know that you feel bad because of boy. I don't know you very well and you don't know me, but, if you ever need any help, don't hesitate to ask."

Hinata smiled slightly and hugged the girl, and smiled slightly. "Thank you Mizuna-san," Hinata stated, a soft smile on her face. Mizuna just nodded and watched as the Hyuuga girl stood and left. Mizuna remained on the bench and held onto the chain of the swing, looking down into the water.

"Mother," Mizuna whispered as she closed her eyes and fell into world filled with pain and sadness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Night fall found Mizuna back at the piano, this time in a ball room playing at a grand piano only this time it was for an audience. The Hebishima were holding a party celebrating the start of the Chuunin exams and she was elected the person to play the piano. The lights dimmed and spot lights landed on the stage the piano was sitting on. The guests had now sat down and were beginning to be served when the clan leader walked out onto the stage. The leader was a tall man with silky black hair and yellow eyes with black slits.

"I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. I hope you enjoy your meal and now I would like to present your entertainment for the night. From our Krait division is the lovely Mizuna," Mizuna stood up and bowed slightly before sitting back at the piano. She was wearing a blue kimono that hung off her shoulders with a white under kimono below and her hair was pulled up into a bun with a two sections framing her face. "And now my lovely wife, Hisano." Applause erupted from the crowd as a woman, in her early thirties, walked onto the stage. She had beautiful long, black hair that was pulled neatly to the side and eyes just like her husbands. She was wearing a beautiful black kimono with golden snakes wrapping around the lower part and sleeves. A gold obi was around her waist and a gold flower comb in her hair.

The spot light focused on her as she closed her eyes and Mizuna began to play the piano opening. Soon enough, Hisano's voice broke through the silence as she began to sing. "_Little child, be not afraid. The rain pounds harsh against the glass, like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger, I am here tonight. Little child. Be not afraid. Though thunder explodes, and lightning flash, illuminates your tearstained face, I am here tonight. And someday you'll know, that nature is so. This same rain that draws you near me, falls on rivers and land, and forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning. Little child, be not afraid. The storm clouds mask your beloved moon, and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams. I am here tonight. Little child, be not afraid. The wind makes creatures of our trees, and the branches to hands, they're not real, understand. And I am here tonight. And someday you'll know, that nature is so. This same rain that draws you near me, falls on rivers and land, and forest and sand, makes the beautiful world that you see, in the morning. For you know, once even I, was a little child, and I was afraid, but a gentle someone always came, to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep the fears, and to give a kiss goodnight. Well, now I am grown, and these years have shown rain's a part of how life goes, but it's dark and it's late, so I'll hold you and wait 'til your frightened eyes do close."_ At this point a younger girl, about twelve in age, walked onto the stage, identical to her mother, and began to sing with the older woman. "_And I hope that you'll know, that nature is so. This same rain that draws you near me, falls on rivers and land, and forest and sand, makes the beautiful world that you see, in the morning. Everything's fine in the morning. The rain will be gone in the morning. But I'll still be here in the morning."_

The crowd broke into applause and some even stood as the mother and daughter waved to their guests before leaving the stage and the clan leader coming back on the stage. Mizuna soon began to play again as the mother left the stage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Located in one of the cafe's in Kiri, were the Konoha and Suna visitors, aside from the Hokage, her assistant, Jiraya, and the Kazekage, along with Kamiko and Aimi. The group was sitting at a large booth, talking about life in the different villages when Naruto asked the question that had been on everyone's mind.

"What's up with Mizuna?" the loud-mouth blonde asked.

Kamiko and Aimi looked at him, then each other, then back to the blonde. "Wellll," Aimi drawled. "We aren't entirely sure."

"What do you mean? You're her friends aren't you?" Temari asked.

"Well, yeah, but we just met her when she appeared back in the village three years ago," Kamiko explained. The visitors looked at her, telling her to elaborate. The green haired girl sighed before telling what she knew of the story. "Just so you know, I don't know the whole story, this is only what I've been told. Mizuna is actually older than she looks, five years older. According to what I've been told, Mizuna was born a normal girl into the Hebishima family as heir to her division. She held great potential as a shinobi and so she was trained by the best. Her teacher was none other than Hoshigaki Kisame, the blood thirsty, S-Rank criminal. Well, as she grew in strength, she became like her teacher. She enjoyed dismembering victims and watching them bleed and letting them suffer before killing them, she was the perfect killer, the only problem was she would only listen to her teacher. When she was twelve, the Mizukage had a plan in order to obtain the perfect weapon. He had heard about the Kazekage trying to put a demon into his son, but we had no demon on hand so instead he created a jutsu that would shatter the girl's heart yet allow her to remain alive. So on her twelfth birthday, he summoned her to the arena and shattered her heart into seven separate pieces. The plan, however, didn't work as she no longer responded to anyone. She had no feelings and thus felt no need to fight. Angry that his plan didn't work, he banished the girl from the village along with her teacher, though for different reasons. So for seven years she wandered around doing whose knows what and then returned three years ago. She had aged to age seventeen, when people are in their prime, then seemed to stop. She showed back up at the village, probably having heard that the Mizukage had died and a new one re-instated. She was in horrible condition and immediately taken to the hospital where Aimi and I took care of her. We've gotten used to her empty smiles and emotionless tones, but still we wish we could help some how."

The group was silent for several minutes, taking in the story they had just been told.

"Well that explains a lot," Sasuke muttered. "Wait, was she with her teacher the whole time?"

"We aren't sure," Aimi responded. Sasuke's brain began to process several things, this girl could possibly know the location of his brother.

"Well, enough about that, how bout we go get some ice cream!" Sakura suggested. Everyone agreed and left the restaurant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The party had ended about half an hour ago and now Mizuna was working on cleaning up the mess the guests had left. As she was cleaning off a table, she came across an earring with a purple gem in it. She held the earring up examining it closely when suddenly, the gem popped out and shot into her chest where her heart would be. A gasp of pain sprang from her lips and she held her chest as she sunk to the floor. A sudden longing filled her as she longed to be with a friend. A new type of emptiness filled her as she sat alone on the floor, wondering what this strange sensation was.

Not knowing where to go, she decided to find the only people she could truly trust. As fog that seemed to come from no where surrounded her, tears began to slip down her cheeks at the growing empty feeling in her chest. Soon she was covered in the fog which then began to float out of the room and to the edge of the village, blending in with the rest of the fog.

The confused girl formed in front of her sensei before slumping to the ground, still holding her chest. "K-Kisame. It hurts," she muttered. The shark man quickly knelt down and pried the girl's hands away and put his blue scaled hand on her wrist, checking her pulse. A very faint beat could be felt, but it was more than what had been felt in ten years.

Kisame pulled the girl into a tight embrace and the painful feeling disappeared. "It's gone," she whispered and pulled back, looking confused. "What was that? Why does my chest feel heavier?" she asked.

Kisame couldn't help but chuckle at his pupil's confusion. "It seems that you have found one of the pieces of your heart," he told her. A look of realization came across her face.

"Which one?"

"Not sure, how did you feel before you came here?"

"Cold, and empty, like I needed to be with someone."

"Probably longing or loneliness," Kisame explained as he ruffled the girl's hair. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Just try to stay with friends and you'll feel fine." Mizuna nodded slowly, still a little dazed and confused.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked as he landed next to the two.

"Little Zuna here is getting her heart back," Kisame stated. Itachi stared down at the girl who still held a hand to her chest, feeling the small pulse that came from with in. A small smirk came on his face, though it was hidden by his cloak's collar.

"Good," and with that he disappeared off into the fog.

"Come find me if this happens again," Kisame instructed. Mizuna nodded as a reply before watching him leave. After he left she remained seated, trying to get used to the feeling of actually feeling something again.

"This feels weird," she finally decided before dispersing into the fog once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I think I keep writing more and more on each chapter " Ah well. Hope you like this chapter, and thank you to Luffy Emi and Lyrics 88 for commenting. So, I took the heart shard idea from an anime and if anyone can guess which one it is I'll love them forever! Also, I'm having a hard time deciding who Mizuna should end up with if anyone. So, send in your request and I'll post the leader board and decide soon. Hop you enjoy the chapter!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mizuna ended up stumbling back into her room around mid-night, awaking one of the visitor's that stayed in the room next to her. Translucent eyes snapped open as Mizuna's door opened and the visitor quickly rose and knocked on the door of the room next to him. "Mizuna-san?" the Hyuuga prodigy asked.

A small moan was heard and the door opened. Neji's eyes widened as he saw the normally composed girl on the ground in a ball, holding her chest. He quickly ran over and had her lay down flat. She continued to grip where her heart was, a pained look on her face. Tears were streaming down her face which confused the Hyuuga, did her friend not just say she had no emotions?

"I f-f-feel so e-e-empty," she stuttered out. Neji grabbed the girls wrist and his eyes widened ever so slightly, a faint pulse could be felt. He quickly grabbed the girl and held her up to get her to look at him. Feeling warmth engulf her normally ice cold body, Mizuna opened her eyes. She had felt someone touching her, moving her and feeling her pulse, but it wasn't until they held her up did she take real notice.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked, his voice stoic as usual.

"Lonely...I feel so lonely and cold..." the Hebishima whispered, vaguely aware of who was with her.

It had been three hours since the heart fragment had entered her body and she had begun to feel the cold emptiness again. "What happened?"

"The earring. A gem.. heart shard.." she whispered out, her eyes closing.

"Mizuna, you can't rest until you tell me what happened," Neji insisted.

"I was cleaning and found an earring. Did you know I didn't have a heart? Well now...I do...well, a small part of one..." she whispered. Neji noted that a little color and warmth had returned to the girl's body, and the heart beat of course was new, though he never noticed she didn't have one in the first place. "The earring had one of my heart shards and now all I feel is loneliness and a longing to be with others...but I have no one." With that the girl fell asleep, tears still falling. She slumped forward into Neji's chest, her breathing slower.

Neji then began to wonder about this girl. If she had no heart before, did that mean she need to eat? Now that he thought about it, he had never seen her eat, even if he had been here for only a few days. And what about injuries, what if she got hurt? Without the heart, blood could not flow and heal wounds. There were many questions running through the jounin's mind but he stashed them away for now. He would ask her later, when she had rested and gotten used to the new organ that now pumped once still blood through her once dry veins.

Gently, the Hyuuga lifted the sleeping girl and set her on her bed, pulling a blanket over her then retiring back to his room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning was even colder than the last, then again, in the Mist Village, it was always cold. Mizuna awoke to find herself in her bed, remembering the events of last night. She placed a hand on her chest, feeling the slight, slow beat and decided that it wasn't a dream. Thoughts began to enter her mind, thoughts of what it would be like to have a heart again. Would she be like she was before? A blood thirsty monster? Would she act as she did now? Or would she be a completely different person? If she could feel fear, she probably would have been scared, but at the moment, her only emotion was that of loneliness. At remembering that, she suddenly felt the loneliness creeping in and she held herself tighter.

"Zuna-chan!" a loud voice she had become accustomed to over the past few days, called her name down the hall. Her door opened and Naruto walked in, wearing a big grin on his face.

Mizuna looked up at the blonde haired, blue eyed boy and felt the loneliness slip away. "Zuna-chan! We're going out today!" Naruto announced.

"Why? What are we going to do?" she asked, confused.

"We're just gonna have fun and do whatever we want!" the blonde answered. Mizuna simply looked at him and blinked.

"Naruto," Neji's voice cut in. The two in the room looked to the door way, at the genius that stood there. "I need to ask Mizuna some questions." Naruto just stood there and blinked, confused.

"Naruto, I'll catch you later ok?" Mizuna asked, smiling one of her dry smiles. Naruto frowned at this but left the room anyway leaving the two alone. Neji shut the door behind him as Mizuna brushed out her hair which had fallen down in her sleep. Neji noted it was much longer down than when she had it up and he couldn't help but wonder what it felt like. He quickly pushed those thoughts away and turned his gaze to the girl's face.

"Aimi and Kamiko told us about the..." he paused, trying to think of the right word. "Incident... Ten years ago." Mizuna nodded, what else could one in her position do, be surprised, that was an emotion, one that she didn't posses.

"So they told you. Figured they would. Doesn't surprise me, then again, nothing does I guess," Mizuna added with a shrug before continuing to brush her long hair.

"But last night, you said you _felt_ lonely."

"I did, it's the only thing I feel now. I'm either lonely or not. Apparently a shard of my heart was returned to me the other night. I would say sorry about last night, waking you up and all, but I don't know what that word means anymore," she stated, falling into a whisper at the end. "Anyway, if you want to know anything, feel free to ask. It's not like I can feel embarrassed or ashamed about anything."

Neji just stared at the girl, wondering how she could have handled not be able to feel _anything_ for ten years. Yes, he knows he may not show emotion most of the time, but that doesn't mean he doesn't _feel_ emotion. Before he could stop himself, his mouth spoke what was on his mind. "What's it like with no heart?"

"Cold. You can't feel anything and I mean warmth and pain as well. When my heart was shattered, my blood stopped pumping and I soon found that when I was injured, I didn't heal. I couldn't feel the wind or the sun or anything. I was just cold and empty. I would say I felt empty, but that wouldn't be right, more like I just seemed to be there. I haven't aged in five years or so, I don't even know why I aged during those five years, probably some effect from the justsu, who knows. All I can say is I was used to it and now, now that I have a piece of my heart back, it's an odd sensation. When I put my hand to my chest I feel a slow, soft, steady beat, my skin is not like ice and I can slightly feel the wind and the sun. Like last night, when you came into my room, I could feel the warmth of your hands, normally I would just feel pressure but I could actually feel temperature. I'm sure if I could feel it, I would be scared about the changes, but I really can't."

Neji nodded. He decided that having no emotions or heart would be truly hard. This girl must truly be strong if she could survive ten years of no feeling. Mizuna had finished brushing her hair sometime ago and now stood, her hair actually falling to the ground and pooling slightly around her. Neji was amazed at the length and couldn't help but stair.

The Hebishima seemed to ignore the Hyuuga as she walked over to her closet and pulled out a set of clothes. She simply spun in a circle, her hair spraying out around her, and she was dressed.

Neji would have blushed at the fact that a female older than him had changed in front of him except he was Neji and it's not like he saw anything, she had moved far too fast. The girl was once again wearing a priestess like outfit, only this time it was black. She went to pull her hair back again, but as she was tying it back, the band snapped. "Guess I'll have to go buy some new ones... That was my last one," she muttered to herself. She then headed to the door and paused, looking at Neji. "You coming?" she asked, her eyes starring into his.

Neji nodded and followed the girl out into the foyer where she met up with Naruto. "Zuna-chan!" he shouted in joy before pausing and looking at her hair. "Dang! You have the longest hair I've ever seen!" Mizuna smiled softly.

"Thank you Naruto."

"You don't have to pretend, we know you don't have a heart," Sasuke said as he pushed himself off a wall. The fake smile faded and she nodded.

"Yes, I know," she stated. "Before we go, Naruto, I need to buy some hair ties," she informed the blonde who nodded before grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door. Neji and Sasuke looked at each other before deciding to follow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After buying the hair ties, Mizuna pulled her hair into a simple, low braid as fast as she had gotten dressed. "How do you move so fast?" Naruto asked, amazed at the speed her hands moved at. She shrugged in response and continued walking.

The four walked around the market place as it slowly became more crowded and eventually had to resort to ducking into a small cafe while the early morning rush calmed down. Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke each ordered a some pastries and some tea while Mizuna simply ordered a chai tea and mixed milk into it.

"Down't wou weat?" Naruto asked, his mouth filled with an eclair.

"I haven't eaten in ten years, haven't needed to," she responded with her normal, emotionless tone.

"Then why do you drink tea?" Sasuke asked.

Mizuna shrugged before answering, "I don't know. I haven't drunk anything in about ten years either, but this morning I felt like having a nice cup of chai tea."

The two youngest looked at her confused. "She got part of her heart back last night," Neji explained before taking a sip of his own tea. "It wouldn't surprise me if she started to feel hungry in the near future."

"Really! You got part of your heart back! That's awesome!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped up, nearly spilling the contents of the table.

"Calm down Naruto," Sasuke hissed pulling his team mate down. "Wait, part?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"Emotions. My heart was shattered into six different shards, representing the six main emotions: loneliness, sadness, happiness, love, anger, and fear. Last night, loneliness was returned to me," she explained briefly. The two youngest nodded in understanding then finished up their meal.

After all was finished and paid for, the group walked out onto the main streets before Naruto turned to the group. "I say we look for Mizuna's emotion shards!" he announced.

"It would be better than walking around doing nothing all day," Neji commented. Sasuke and Mizuna nodded in agreement.

"So, what did the shard look like?" Naruto asked as the group began to walk around the market place.

"I was a simple purple gem in an earring," Mizuna answered.

"Then let's look in the jewelry stores first," Sasuke suggested. The group nodded to each other and began their search for the heart shards.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

At the end of the day, the small group returned empty handed and settled down in the foyer of the Kite house. "Man! All day searching and nothing!" Naruto whined as he flopped into a chair.

"What did you expect Naruto, they could be scattered throughout all of the countries by now," Mizuna stated.

"You don't seem upset by this," Sasuke commented. The emotionless girl just stared at him and he mouthed "Oh" as if just remembering.

"I'm sorry Zuna-chan! I was hoping we could find another shard," Naruto apologized. Mizuna simply shrugged and sat back into a chair, pulling a book out from the crack and opening it.

"Zuna-chan!" Aimi announced as she and the other girls entered the room. "Zuna-chan! We've been searching for you all day!"

"Yeah, we found the prettiest comb and thought, 'Hey! This would look so pretty on Mizuna!'" Kamiko added pulling a box out of her purse. Mizuna took the box and opened it revealing a beautiful, ornamental comb. The comb was silver with a peacock feather type design on the top. The eye of the feather was a blue sapphire with green and purple gems surrounding it. As Mizuna held it up, the same thing as the night before happened, only this time it was the sapphire that popped out.

Everyone's eyes widened as the gem floated in front of Mizuna. This time, however, was different as the gem glowed and a blue form of Mizuna appeared in front of the real one.

"Wh-what's going on?" Temari asked.

"I am the emotion of sadness and I come bearing a message for you. Some one is trying to bring your heart back for their own evil desires. Be wary of the outcome for many things will change when we are complete once again." With that the gem returned to normal before shooting into the girl's chest. A gasp escaped from her like before and she once again curled up into a ball. Everyone quickly jumped up from their seats, including Neji and Sasuke, to watch what happened.

Mizuna uncurled from her ball and looked up, eyes filled with tears once more. "Mizuna are you ok?" Sakura, Aimi, and Kamiko asked all at once. Mizuna just nodded and let out a sigh as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Yeah, fine," was the answer as the girl stood up. Everyone moved back as Mizuna stood, watching to see if she would fall or break. Mizuna blinked at their reactions. "What? I'm not gonna break or something," she stated and blinked.

"You sure you're ok?" Kamiko asked as Mizuna turned to leave the room, suddenly feeling tired.

"Yeah, I'm just... a little... tired," she answered and began to fall forward. At the same time, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, and Gaara were walking in to inform the group that the exams were starting a day early since everyone had arrived early and Mizuna ended up falling into the arms of a confused Hokage. Jiraiya looked depressed that the girl hadn't fallen into him but then his cheeks turned pink and he ran off muttering something about his books.

"Alright, someone better start explaining," the blonde Hokage barked causing the shinobi in the room to freeze. The busty woman handed the sleeping girl to Shizune who in turn took her up to her room.

The shinobi looked at each other before silently nominating Neji to explain since he seemed to know most on the subject.

When the tale was told, Tsunade seemed rather shocked at the news. "So she-...And then-...You mean-..." the blonde couldn't seem to finish a sentence and flopped into a chair, thinking. "Well it does explain a lot. Anyway, it looks to me like there's nothing we can do but help her find the heart shards and pray that nothing bad happens in the end." The room seemed to agree and then also agreed on heading on up to bed, tomorrow was going to be a busy day and they all needed their rest. So the group dispersed, heading their separate ways and falling into a fitful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Mizuna woke up with a start, early in the morning, sweat dripping down her face and matting her hair together. She was breathing deeply and brought one hand to her face while the other clutched her chest. "A dream..." she whispered. "Just a dream..." she told herself and laid back down, resting a hand on her forehead. Her eyes were half open as she gazed up her ceiling in thought.

She could feel the warmth her skin gave off, even it if only was just a little and under her other hand, she could feel her heart beat which was beating faster now that another shard had been added. Her train of thought then drifted off to another thing, she had just had a dream, something that hadn't happened even before her heart was shattered, in fact, it hadn't happened since the war fifteen years ago, when she was seven. That was the night that her parents had died. By that time she had already become some what of a monster, and it was her who had started the whole affair, though know one knew even to this day, and had actually been the one to kill the people that gave her life. She remembered clearly why too. Her father had been cheating on her mother, who in turn was angry and at the same time cheating with some one as well. Then, as if to solve their problems, took their anger out on their daughter who, unknown to them, was by this time as strong as the two. So that night, she sparked the war by telling of their secrets then using the cover of the fight to kill the people that had caused her misery.

Even today, the thought of killing her own parents and causing a civil war in her clan didn't bother her, then again it made more since now that she had barely any emotions. Maybe that's why Itachi and her got a long so well. Mizuna shrugged the thought aside and rose from her bed. She grabbed a pair of clothes, different than her normal attire, and headed out into the hall, heading to the bath house to relax in the warm, steam filled room before the day began.

After about thirty minutes of relaxing, letting her tense muscles loosen, Mizuna washed quickly, using her faintly scented, green tea smelling soaps and then dried herself off, dressing in her fighting outfit. She was wearing a black, Chinese style dress, blue snakes wrapping around her from the bottom up, that ended at her knees with a slit that went all the way to just below her waist and black leggings underneath. She then dried her hair, which took a good forty-five minutes and pulled it into a simply ponytail with a few pieces framing her face in the front. Once she was dressed, she headed out of the bath house and into the kitchen where a few people, the early risers, were now up. It was seven fifteen and so far Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara were the only ones up. Brief expressions of shock swept their face when they saw the quiet girl in something other than a priestess outfit, but the expressions quickly vanished.

Mizuna walked to the stove and turned it on, cracking a about eight eggs into a pan and then turned on another burner and cooked some bacon. "You're going to eat all that?" Sasuke asked, his eyebrows raised. Mizuna turned to look at him and sighed.

"No you idiot, this is for ya'll," she answered, her tone bored. She then finished the eggs and bacon and put them on four plates before setting it in front of the boys and grabbing an apple for herself and sitting on a counter.

"Wow! Zuna-chan! You're eating!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen. Mizuna looked up at the blonde and nodded. "And you aren't as pale!" Mizuna simply nodded again and took a bit of her apple. "Aren't you happy?" the blonde asked, becoming dishearten. Mizuna simply looked at him.

"Naruto, she doesn't have that emotion yet you dobe," Sasuke stated before eating his breakfast.

"Oh, right, I knew that!" Mizuna made Naruto breakfast as well as some for the other who showed up soon after.

"So, what time does the exams start?" Hinata asked as she helped clear the table.

"Eleven, but I have to set everything up so I have to get going right now. See ya later," Mizuna said before leaving the house. She quickly ran to the academy and quickly set up a genjutsu, similar to that of Konoha's but this one was slightly different. It fell into place once you entered the school building and made you feel like you were going in circles.

Many of the teams were trapped in this first little pre-test, but one team came and told the lost ones it was a trick and soon everyone found their way to the correct room. Mizuna was sitting at the front of the room, seemingly asleep. "Great! Our examiner is asleep!" one student shouted and soon the others began to complain.

Suddenly, the snake eyed girl snapped her eyes opened and everyone gasped. "Sit down, now," she commanded. Everyone immediately sat and Mizuna scanned the room, blue slits moving from side to side examining each and every person. Once she was finished she stood and moved to the front of the room slowly. "Those who are first timers in this exam, raise your hand. About half the room raised their hands and Mizuna nodded. "Sorry, but this may be your last," she stated, boredom evident in her voice.

"For those who have taken this exam before, this will be by far the hardest you have ever experienced. My name is Hebishima Mizuna, head of interrogations of Kiri and I am the most heartless person you will ever meet. Those that do not pass this first exam may be scarred for life, even those that do pass have a large chance of coming out and wanting to quit right after. So, those that wish to leave now and keep their sanity, the exit is in the back of the room, but if one person leaves from your squad you all do."

A few teams got up and left and Mizuna watched them before turning her gaze back to the others. "The test is simple and you'll know whether you pass or not without having been told by me. There are no rules except if I feel you have suffered too much, I will fail you. You have a three hours to finish. Any questions?"

"Don't we need like paper or something?" asked one student. Mizuna smirked, revealing her pointed teeth.

"Nope, now begin," she answered. Her slits turned white and instantly, everyone that was looking directly at her fell into her trap and slumped forward, a few that were either smart enough not to look directly at her or were just too busy looking else where were shocked. Mizuna turned to the seven that were still up and smiled. "Congrats, you pass without having to go through the hard part. Now, you just have to wait the three hours out and hope that your teammates are smart enough and strong enough to pass."

"Um, m-m-may we ask what they are having to go through?" asked one of the few that had remained.

"They are having to fight the one they care about the most," was the simple answer before she went back to her desk and resumed her previous position, waiting for the three hours to pass.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

During the first hour, eight managed to either break out of the genjutsu or beat their opponent. During the second hour ten more people managed to break out and during the last hour, eleven managed to complete the task. By the end of the three hours, twelve out of forty-two teams had passed. Mizuna stood up, snapping her fingers as the remaining people were removed from the jutsu and fell unconscious. "Congratulations to those of you that passed. I don't care how you finished or what happened while you were there. Your second exam begins tomorrow, but first, let me introduce you to the second examiner."

A bolt of lightening struck near Mizuna and a girl, about her age appeared, a huge smile one her face. "Hello everyone! I'm Zeriuo Hana and I'm gonna be your examiner tomorrow!" The girl had pastel blue hair and pastel purple eyes. Her skin even seemed to have a slight blue tint to it. "Tomorrow you will be sent on a scavenger hunt around the island to look for five items. You will have a week to complete this hunt and return to the stadium where you will be instructed on what your next exam will be. So go home and get a good nights rest cause you'll need it!"

The ones that had passed the first test stood and walked out, most looking exhausted and beaten while others just looked hollow and a few normal. Hana then turned Mizuna an eyebrow raised. The two had been on the same team as Genin, well, before the whole Mizuna going physco situation. "You know, I should have known you'd get rid of over half in the first exam." the girl stated.

"Not my fault the brats are weak," Mizuna said with a shrug.

"True," Hana agreed, "But you could have gone a tad easier on em." Mizuna just gave her old team mate a look before sighing and flopping back down into her chair.

"Great, now I'm bored."

That statement caused Hana to choke on air. "Wait! What? How can you be bored?!" she asked.

"The pieces are being put back together," was the simple reply. Hana blanched and stared at the girl who indeed did look bored. "I better get going. I have to write a report and turn it into the Mizukage on the test. I'll talk to you later Hana."

"Yeah, later," the still shocked girl replied. Mizuna stood and left the building, heading to her office in the Mizukage tower. She quickly wrote a report on the exam and turned it in, leaving the office at two. One her way back to the compound, she spotted the shy Hyuuga talking to Nartuo under one of the trees in a park. A bright blush present on her face and her head bent down. Suddenly the girl was swept up into the arms of the blonde and spun around. Naruto then leaned down and kissed the girl softly on the lips.

A sad smile found its way on to Mizuna's face as she turned from the scene. A hand reached up and gripped her aching heart. For some reason, watching the two made her heart hurt as a longing for that feeling that two shared and someone to share it with surfaced. _But who could love a heartless monster?_ she told herself which replaced that longing feeling with one of deep sadness.

Mizuna quickly ran back to the compound and into the back of the main house where her piano room was located. She quickly opened the black lid revealing pearly white keys. Sitting down on the cool, smooth bench, Mizuna closed her eyes and began to play. The song was extremely quiet at first but slowly grew louder. The song was sad and filled with emotion, emotions new to Mizuna but at the same time as real as anything she's ever felt. Tears had welled up in her eyes as she played, yet she refused to open them and let them fall.

She hated how she had been living for the past ten or more years, how she felt so empty and how she still felt hallow. She longed to be like everyone else, to be able to smile and it be real. To be able to laugh and have fun and maybe even love once. But the reality of everything tore her dreams to pieces. The fact they had even found two pieces was luck, the others could be anywhere in the world and it was extremely probable that they would never find them.

The song changed to one that was more up beat, but still sad. As she was playing Sasuke walked in once more, having heard the melodies from outside. He sat down next to her and began to play along with her. Mizuna paused, having not heard nor felt him enter and looked up to see him smiling slightly as he played an octave lower than what she had been playing. Another sad smile formed on her lips and she began to play once more.

The two played for a while, taking turns and then playing together again, before stopping. They were so absorbed in the music that they didn't realize that just outside the door, many had gathered to listen. Mizuna was the first to notice and concentrated on the energies outside the door. She began to play slightly louder so that the audience wouldn't hear.

"You know, Sakura is outside," she whispered to the Uchiha.

"So?" he asked just as quietly.

"She's a great girl Sasuke, one that loves and cares for you deeply."

"What's your point?" he asked, stopping his fingers as Mizuna continued.

"Maybe, you could give her a chance. Who knows, you might fall for her as hard as she has for you." When Sasuke was silent, Mizuna continued. "She's not a weak girl Sasuke and in no way will she hold you back. Just... Give it a shot. It just might make you stronger." With that said, Mizuna flowed into another song and Sasuke rose, heading to the door. He opened it silently and just as silently left.

Having left the door open seemed to be like an invitation for all the listeners to enter. The group stood around the piano or sat in the lounge chairs that were present in the room, just listening. When she finished she spun around and looked at the group, some of which were on the verge of tears. Mizuna looked at the two which happened to be the new couple, Naruto and Hinata.

"So, how did the exams go?" Kankuro asked breaking the silence.

"Only twelve teams passed," she answered as she closed the piano, gently lowering the glossy black lid over the keys.

"Out of how many?" Neji asked.

"Forty-two," she answered. She turned to see shocked faces and sighed. "I'm harder than Ibiki, and yes, I know who that is. Him and I used to be somewhat friends, though that was years ago," she stated with a shrug. "You know, I was in Konoha for about a month once. Before this happened, for a Chuunin exam, though I doubt any of you would recognize me, you would have still been in the Academy. I remember I met Neji once, and Naruto, though I doubt the two of you will remember me, I was different back then."

The two looked at her then seemed to fall into deep thought.

"I vaguely remember a girl that looked like you, but she had red stripes, not blue," Naruto stated. "And, now that I think about it, she had the same look Gaara used to have, one of a crazed...blood thirsty...monster..." Naruto trailed off as he noticed the sad smile on Mizuna's face.

"That was me," she stated.

"I remember. We watched you in the finals and you finished your opponent off with in the first five minutes," Neji spoke up. "I remember thinking that you were a monster and that Hinata ended up having nightmares for a week after watching the fight."

"Th-that was you?" Hinata asked, eyes wide. Mizuna nodded, her eyes closed.

"That still doesn't explain how you met Neji and Naruto though," Temari stated.

"I met Naruto when he was alone in a park. He looked sad so I figured he needed a friend. Listen, I may have been a blood thirsty freak, but I still had a heart. So I played with him for a bit before deciding to head back to our hotel. One my way back, I ran into Neji. He gave me the worst look I had ever seen, probably for scarring Hinata, and I felt so bad, but I couldn't help it. We never talked, but, I could still remember him, after all these years, and I could still remember the look he gave me."

"Why are you telling us this?" Kankuro asked, not seeing the point.

"Because, I want to warn you what might happen if I get might heart back. I might turn into that same monster that I once was. I have a dark past, one of the darkest that I know of, but I never regretted one single thing that I did. So, I apologize in advance and if it does happen, that I become what I once was, I want...I want you to kill me no matter what."

"But Mizuna!" Aimi said, on the verge of tears. Mizuna simply looked at the medic and sighed, standing up.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone for now," with that said, Mizuna left the room and the house. Aimi and Naruto, stood, running after the girl, but once they reached outside, the fog was so thick they couldn't see a foot in front of them.

"Mizuna!" Aimi called. Tears fell from her cheeks onto the damp earth. The fog grew thicker and Naruto pulled the girl back inside to try and calm her down.

Outside, Mizuna watched from the fog. The fog surround her, holding her in its grasp as it tried to comfort her, but with out arms, it was futile. The girl walked to her swing that was located in the floating gardens and curled up, clutching the chain, and fell into a dreamless sleep. Though tears had yet to fall, they filled the sleeping girl's eyes while the fog covered it's mistress in it thick blanket.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so I know this might sound sad, but this story is coming to an end. I already have it planned... for the most part. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and keep reviewing. Also, I'm not sure if I'm gonna make a sequel or not, I have an idea but yea. I'll let you have a preview of the possible sequel at the end of this story and if you like it, I'll write it. Oh, sorry this one is short, but the next one is going to be long so yeah, enjoy! **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It had been a month since Mizuna's request and so far, no one had seen or heard from her. They had searched for the first few days around town with no luck, and then decided that she had been sent on a mission. while she was gone, Sasuke had listened to her and decided to give Sakura a chance to her joy and Naruto and Hinata had become closer and closer to the point they were inseparable. Aimi and Kankuro had also hooked up and love seemed to be in the air.

Speaking of air, it had become much colder now and snow had even begun to fall. People were wearing thicker clothes and shopping for Christmas presents as the holiday neared.

It was the day before the final round when someone finally caught a glimpse of the missing girl. She had been walking back from the Mizukage tower when Sakura caught a glimpse of her hair, but when she went to follow, she was no where to be seen. That same day, Naruto and Hinata could have sworn they saw her swinging on a swing in a park, but when they got closer, only an empty swing was blowing in the soft wind.

It was later that night before anyone actually saw the girl and managed to catch her. She was sitting on the porch outside her room when Neji spotted her. She had a soft smile on her face as she gazed at the falling snow. She was wearing her normal outfit with a blanket wrapped around her. Her hair was down and sprayed out behind her as she leaned gently against a pole, gazing up at the stars.

When she heard Neji approach, she turned and smiled. "Hello Neji," she greeted. The boy stared before walking over and sitting across from her.

"Where have you been?" he asked rather sharply. Mizuna chuckled a bit, covering her mouth with her arm when she did so.

"Some greeting," she stated sarcastically. "But to answer your question, I was on a mission. And while I was gone, I found two more shards." The last statement caught his attention.

"Which ones?" he asked.

"Happiness and fear," was her answer. "That leaves anger and love," she added more quietly.

"Are you afraid?"

"Yes," Mizuna answered truthfully. "But, I hope...I hope that I will have changed." Neji nodded the looked up to the sky as well. Mizuna reached down into the shallow fog that covered the ground and began to swirl her hand around in it. The fog began to swirl around her hand and when she pulled it up, the fog followed, raising the level to where it just covered the porch.

"You control the fog?" Neji asked.

"It was a side effect of the jutsu. The fog tries to complete me. I'm sure once I get the other two pieces back I will no longer control it." Mizuna began to stand and disappeared into her bedroom for a while. She came back out shortly after and resumed her position on the porch. In her arms was a guitar and she began to play the only song she knew. Sakura came out of her room, hearing the noise and nearly fell when she saw Mizuna back.

"Mizuna-chan! You're back!" she exclaimed. Mizuna nodded and smiled slightly. "Great! I'll go tell the others and we can have a party!" With that the pinkette ran off in search of her friends. Within the hour everyone had gathered in the foyer and were chatting with one another. Mizuna was sitting her chair, smiling and nodding every now and then, but she mostly kept to herself like usual. Nothing about her seemed to have change, though she smiled now and laughed occasionally.

Aimi and Kamiko showed up soon enough after hearing their friend was back and somehow managed to get her to play the piano once more for them, but on one condition, Kamiko had to sing. Kamiko immediately turned red and Mizuna laughed, urging her friend to sing. Finally, the blonde gave in and Mizuna walked over to the piano that was situated in the corner of the lounge. Mizuna gently opened it and sat down. The song was soft and a bit sad, but was more of a hope filled song.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said good-bye. Remember me once in a while - please promise me you'll try,_" Kamiko sang. Her voice was soft and sweet. She wasn't as good as the couple at the opening party months ago, but it held a certain charm to it that drew people, namely a red headed Kazekage, to her._ "When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free - if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me. We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea - but if you can still remember stop and think of me.. Think of all the things we've shared and seen - don't think about the things which might have been... Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do - there will never be a day, when I won't think of you..."_The next part was simple piano playing. Mizuna was playing with a soft smile on her face. Her color had returned to her and she seemed peaceful as she sat their playing. One member of the room could help but blush at how beautiful she looked sitting there playing the piano. He didn't even notice when Kamiko began to sing once again. "_Flowers fades, the fruits of summer fade, they have decisions, so do we but please promise me, that sometimes you will think of me!"_

Mizuna faded off, ending the song and opened her eyes. She smiled as everyone surrounded the now blushing blonde medic. She gently pulled up one of her legs and rested her chin on her knee. The one person that had not gotten up to congratulate the singer was starring at the sad looking pianist. He slowly got up and walked over, and was going to sit next to her when Sasuke sat down. "Shall we?" he asked, a smirk on his face. Mizuna laughed softly and nodded. She began to play slow, on a lower octave, and Sasuke joined in shortly after on a higher. The two played together, fingers flying across the keys, though it was obvious that Mizuna was the more talented and experienced. The song ended and everyone was in shock that Sasuke Uchiha, the Sasuke Uchiha could play the piano. The crowd swarmed said boy and Mizuna slipped out of the room into the cool night air.

One of the guests followed and watched her as she walked out onto one of the bridges, it was the bridge where he had stumbled over her one morning not too long ago, though it felt like it happened years before. She crouched down and he watched as the fog grew thicker, covering her, taking notice that it took longer to react. He walked over, careful not to trip over her again.

"Mizuna," he stated, catching the attention of said girl. Mizuna looked up and smiled at the Hyuuga.

"Neji," she greeted with a soft smile. Neji leaned on the railing, looking down into the waters below.

"Why do you always come out here, to this same bridge?" he asked.

Mizuna looked up at him, then to the water. "Can't you see it?"

This confused the boy. "See what?" he asked before looking at the water more closely, trying to see what she was seeing.

"The blood, it taints the water, even after fifteen years later," she stated, a weird look over coming her face. Now Neji was thoroughly confused, he couldn't see any blood, only clear water with rocks at the bottom.

"What happened here?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

"I killed them."

"Who?"

"My parents." Neji grew silent at this and a stared wide eyed at the girl. "And you wanna know what? I didn't feel a thing when I did it except for joy. I enjoyed watching them fall at my blade. Their blood soaked my hands and stained this bridge and creek. Ever since, all I see is blood flowing beneath me when I'm here." Neji frowned and was about to say something when the girl interrupted him. "Let me guess, you're going to ask how I could kill my own parents and feel no regret. It's simple really, they made my life miserable and didn't deserve to live. I still don't regret doing it. Maybe it's because I truly am a monster at heart. Maybe it's because they never were what one could call parents. Who knows," she stated whispering towards the end.

Jin, the young white haired Hebishima, walked by, a pendant dangling from her hands. She looked nervous and was on high alert. A gasp emitted from her mouth when she spotted Mizuna on the bridge. "M-M-Mizuna-san," she stuttered and jumped back a little, her hands twitching around the pendant.

"Jin?" Mizuna asked, confused at the girl's actions.

"L-l-l-l-leader-sama t-t-told me to give this to you," she stated and handed her the necklace before dashing off. Mizuna looked at the red stone and gasped as it shot into her chest. She held the spot as tears welled but once more, did not fall. Her once blue hair faded to a purple color which piqued Neji's interest.

"Mizuna?" he asked.

The girl's head snapped up and a strange light passed through her eyes before fading as quickly as it came. "What?" she snapped. Neji stepped back, not used to that tone from the girl. His eyes narrowed as he stepped towards her, but she stepped back, eyes sizing him up as she did.

"Your hair changed," he stated. Mizuna's eyes widened slightly and she grabbed it and looked at it before smiling a strange smile. Before Neji could react, Mizuna crumpled to the ground, holding her head. Her grip tightened and she began to hiss before falling to the ground. Neji quickly crouched down, thinking she had fallen unconscious but recoiled a bit when she began to sit up.

"What happened?" Neji asked as he helped the girl up. Mizuna just stared at him.

"Anger," she stated. "Try not to piss me off or you make wake up dead in the morning." The girl then turned and walked back, disappearing into her room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day found the group up and at the stadium late that morning. Mizuna was dressed in an entirely new outfit. She was wearing a black, sleeveless top that had a skirt in the back that flared out and black biker shorts underneath. Underneath the black shorts were red leggings that ended just above her knees. In the middle of the top was a red pendant and on her back was the sword she had gotten from her sensei a month ago.

"Wow Mizuna, you look great!" Sakura commented when they met up with her. Mizuna just snarled as she walked past.

"What's her problem?" Temari asked.

"She got another shard," Neji answered.

"Which one?" Sasuke asked.

"Anger." The group fell silent and sat down.

"Um, excuse me," a voice asked. The voice belonged to Hana who currently stood next to Naruto.

"Huh?" was his answer, slightly confused.

"Do you who Hebishima Mizuna is by chance?"

'Yeah."

"Well, do you know where she is?"

"Hana?" Mizuna asked from the top of the stairs. The pastel girl looked up and smiled appologetically.

"I'm sorry," Hana whispered softly as she reached into her pocket and gripped something tightly in her hand. Mizuna narrowed her eyes and crouched down a bit. Hana held her hand out and opened it. As soon as Mizuna laid eyes on the object, a bright pink light erupted through out the arena.

"Finally, we are complete once more."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so this is the last chapter!**

**I almost cried while writing this chapter, just so you know, so sorry if you do cry. I hope you like it and enjoy!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The fog began to crawl in thickly, covering the arena in it's thick, moist blanket. Before she was completely covered, the group noticed her hair had changed from purple to red but soon her image was nothing but a shadow in the fog. That shadow soon disappeared just as Neji and Sasuke leapt at her. The two instantly activated their kekkai genkai and began to search for the girl.

A malevolent laughter filled the stadium. "Don't waist your energy looking for me, you won't find me. Like I told you before Neji dear, the fog completes me. Unfortunately, that won't last much longer so I must take me leave. Farewell my little friends." The voice faded away with the fog leaving all shinobi on high alert and the regular citizens panicking. Aiko, the Mizukage, stood and using a jutsu projected his voice throughout the stadium.

"Everyone, please remain calm. For obvious reasons, the final round will be postponed until further notice. Now, in an orderly manner please return to your lodgings and remain locked inside until further notice. All available shinobi chuunin or higher, report to my office immediately." There were several puffs of smoke while a few of the ninjas remained to safely escort the rest of the people out of the stadium.

Mizuna sat watching from atop the Mizukage tower as people ran into their houses, trying to maneuver through the thick fog. The fog grew thicker and Mizuna decided to take her leave.

About fifteen miles outside the village she stopped running and sat down. A rustle from the bushes came from in front of her and Mizuna narrowed her eyes as she stood slowly. Two people emerged to which Mizuna let out a low hiss. "I left like you told me now leave them alone."

"My Mizuna, how you've changed," one commented. "You once used to be willing to join us without a second thought, now all you can think of is your pathetic friends."

"Shut up Kisame," Mizuna hissed. "I've changed and thanks to you I had to leave my village and betray the first true friends I made in years. So you better keep your end of the bargain and leave my village alone."

"Oh ho ho! And what's to stop us once we have what we want? You'll be dead!" Mizuna hissed again and crouched down lower.

"So you're gonna fight us? So be it. Itachi, I'll take care of this one, it's a teacher student ordeal." Itachi simply jumped away into a tree to act as somewhat of a look out. Kisame drew Samehada and took a stance to prepare for fighting.

"You won't beat me this time _sensei_," Mizuna stated, stressing the word sensei. "Even if it kills me."

Kisame let out a laugh, "Wouldn't have it any other way." With that said, the two charged at each other. Kisame swung Samehada at the limber girl who easily flipped up and over. As she was in the air, Mizuna shot at least twenty senbon at him, knowing most would just bounce off his tough, shark skin, or he would block them. One however, managed to hit him in the softer skin that was his gills. Mizuna smirked and landed while Kisame reached up and pulled the thin needle out.

"Damn it," he cursed as he pulled it out. The senbon were filled with poison from Mizuna which was at least fifty times more potent than that of her snakes. Speaking of her snakes, the one she gave to Kisame, slid down his wrist and bit his hand that was holding Samehada. Now, her snake's poison may not be as strong as her's, but they were still more powerful than that of a normal snake, and seeing as how sea snakes were one of the most poisonous snake in the world, Kisame knew he had to end this quickly. He flung the snake off his arm, already beginning to feel the effects of the poison and took another swing at his disciple. Mizuna dodged, though the sword came close enough to absorb a good amount of chakra.

A grunt escaped the Hebishima and she quickly put some distance between her and her old teacher. She then closed her eyes, willing the fog to grow thicker around the area. Kisame growled, he was getting annoyed with this girl and fast. He began to swing Samehada around, chopping down trees, trying to find his opponent. "Now now Kisame, the more you work, the faster the poison spreads and we wouldn't want to die faster because of that. As it stands, you only have an hour at most, so you don't want to rush that process now do you?" Mizuna's voice taunted from all over the misty area.

Kisame set Samehada back in it's holder and began to work through hand signs. His right hand was now almost completely numb and beginning to stiffen, but he wouldn't give up. "Water element, water dragon blast!" Kisame yelled. A giant blue dragon shot up through the trees, attracting the attention of a certain group of nearby ninja. The dragon then charged head on at Mizuna who was hit hard and slammed against a tree which actually broke under the pressure.

While she was down, Kisame jumped and went to slice at her with Samehada. She moved to the side a bit, but her side was still hit and shredded as the demon sword ripped through her skin. She let out a yell and stumbled away, narrowly dodging another hit that still managed to zap her chakra from her. Mizuna hissed and began running through hand signs. Three giant sea snakes appeared with Mizuna on the head of one of them. She was holding her side and panting hard as blood continued to pour from her wound.

"Kill him," she told her snakes and the two she was not on charged at the shark man. Kisame managed to dodge most of the attacks and the few that did hit him, didn't do much damage, but one did leave a nasty gash filled with poison on her left arm. Samehada fell from his hands as now both arms were rendered useless.

"Damnit!" he cursed. "Now I'm just like that blasted snake!" Mizuna chuckled a bit and took out her own sword.

"Good bye teacher," Mizuna yelled before jumped off of her summons head and charging for the blue man. A kunai blocked her and soon her opponent was Itachi.

Kisame fell back, his breathing labored and his skin taking on a sickly color. Mizuna hissed and jumped back, not looking the Uchiha in the eyes. "You know, if he doesn't get help soon, he will die?"

"That is his own fault," Itachi responded.

"Tch, shouldn't have expected much from a guy that killed his clan," she responded before attacking. Her pupils were now white instead of red, meaning her kekkai genkai had been activate, which from previous experience, could block the Sharingan for up to fifteen minutes, depending on the level, but the Mangekyo for only five. Mizuna also knew, however, that Itachi could not use the Mangekyo near as often because of the after effect and that he was near blind now because of it.

The fight was a flurry of arms and legs, hits and blocks, and Mizuna only seemed to be wearing down faster and faster because of the gaping gash in her side. Itachi managed to add to that by giving her numerous, though not as serious, cuts along her chest, arms and legs. Mizuna swung her sword and managed to cut Itachi along the face with the very tip, before the two separated.

"Mizuna!" Naruto called as him and his gang appeared.

"Damn," Mizuna cursed before turning to face him. "Get out of here!" she yelled. Itachi took that opportunity and drove a kunai through her stomach. Mizuna's eyes widened and her body slumped forward.

Sakura and Hinata gasped while Naruto began to glow red with his demonic chakra. As Itachi was pulling his hand out, Mizuna quickly turned around and bit his neck. He cursed quietly and threw the girl off into a tree. Mizuna just slumped to the ground, chuckling. "Snakes can still bite, even after you cut their heads off," she managed to whisper before falling into the world of darkness. Sasuke and Neji arrived at about that time and took in the scene around them. Neji's gaze rested on the now dead Hoshigaki Kisame, while Sasuke's eyes focused on his now poisoned brother. Itachi felt a slithering around his arm and the snake Mizuna had given him sunk it's teeth into his upper arm, poisoning him further.

Naruto went to attack but Sasuke's arm shot out. "No, Naruto. This fight is mine," he stated activating his Sharingan.

Hinata and Sakura headed over to tend to Mizuna's wounds. "Hang in there Mizuna," Sakura told her as she began to heal the girl. The only problem was, the wounds didn't seem to want to close and stop bleeding. "What's going on?" she asked confused.

"Her body hasn't needed to heal itself for a long time, and now that it needs to, it doesn't know how. Even with your help, unless her body can figure it out, the wounds will never heal," Neji commented as he walked over. He knelt down in front of Mizuna and frowned. "I thought you told me you wanted to change, and now that you were given the chance, you didn't."

"Ssshe had no choiccce," a hissing voice said next to him. The blue and black snake crawled up onto his mistress' shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Her sssensssei, Kisssame, sssaid he would kill you all if ssshe did not join them. Ssso ssshe pretended that ssshe hadn't changed at all to sssave your livesss," the snake informed.

"But why?" Hinata asked.

"Ssshe sssaid you helped her find out who ssshe really wasss and wanted to help you by getting rid of the problem, even if it meant her own death." By now Hinata and Sakura each had tears running down their cheeks as they looked to the rapidly fading girl.

Sakura then swallowed her tears and began attempting to heal the girl again. "I'm not gonna let you die Mizuna," she told the unconscious girl. Hinata joined in as well and they began to make painstakingly slow process.

Back to the fight, Sasuke had a slightly upper hand, due to his brother's slow movements caused by the poison that was slowly killing him. That upper hand changed however, when the elder Uchiha, activated the Mangekyo. It took all of Sasuke's power not to fall victim to the hypnotic eyes. While he was trying to avoid the eyes, he failed to notice Itachi sneak up and deliver a blow to his chest which knocked him into a tree and unconscious.

Naruto sprung into action at this point, his eyes red and the whisker marks deeper on his cheeks. The blonde attacked in a furry of swipes and kicks, surprising the Uchiha for a second before he fell to the ground, clutching his chest. The poison had reached his heart and was now causing it to constrict. Naruto stumbled back, surprised at the change in events, and looked to the criminal before him.

"Damn it," Itachi cursed out before falling to the ground, never to awaken.

"Well, that was un-expected," Naruto stated as he returned to normal. Mizuna opened her eyes part way, shocking the two healing her.

"He, over exerted himself...too much," she managed to get out. "The poison...spreads faster...then."

"Mizuna you shouldn't be talking," Sakura told her. Snake eyes moved to Sakura as a pained, sorrow filled smile appeared on her face.

"It doesn't matter...Sakura... Like Neji said...my body..." she paused, taking a shuddering breath before coughing, blood coming out of her mouth. "My body...just can't heal anymore..."

"Don't say that! We can heal you!" Hinata cried.

"Why...would you want to?... I betrayed you... and my village... I was a monster... and should die for... all I have done."

"Mizuna, everyone deserves a second chance," Naruto announced coming over. "Look at Gaara, he was just like you, alone and thought his only purpose was to kill. Now he's the Kazekage and respected by his people. You deserve a second chance too Mizuna, so you can't give up! Not yet! Not when you just got your heart back!" Tears were streaking the blonde's face and Mizuna smiled, a true, genuine smile. "You can't give up!"

A single tear fell down Mizuna's cheeks and she reached up, with much difficulty. A small laugh emitted from her throat as more tears began to fall. "Well... It seems...that I...still have tears to shed..." Her eyes then began to close as her arm lowered back to her side. "Thank you Naruto... for everything." With that, the Hebishima let her final breath out and her body died.

"No," Naruto whispered. "No. No. No. No! NO!" He slammed his fist on the ground creating a crater. "You weren't supposed to die! Did you not hear what I just told you! You couldn't die!"

"Naruto, it's over, she's gone," Neji whispered to his friend.

"No," Naruto let out one last time before wiping his face. He then picked the Hebishima girl up, slightly shocked at how light she was, and turned back towards her village.

"Naruto, she did good in the little time she had her heart back. She killed two of the most dangerous criminals and managed to be the only casualty. Plus, I think, what you told her, helped her pass on peacefully," Sakura reassured him. Neji went over and picked up Sasuke, carrying the Uchiha on his back.

Before they left, three mist ANBU showed up at the scene and took it in. Their eyes rested on Sasuke's beaten body, Mizuna's dead body, and then to Naruto who was covered in scratches and bruises. "Inform the Mizukage that Uchiha Itachi and Hosigaki Kisame have been killed by Hebishima Mizuna, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke. Causality, one, Hebishima Mizuna."

"Yes sir!" one of the ANBU replied before running off.

"You four. Return to the village and take him to the hospital and Mizuna to Mizukage tower. We will need to prepare a funeral ceremony."

"Yes sir," the melancholy group responded before running off.

The remaining two shinobi turned to the dead bodies. The bodies, with a poof, became two men that were nothing more than random shinobi. "Damn, they sure died painfully," one of the ANBU commented.

"Just be glad it wasn't you," the other announced before taking the ANBU outfit off. Black cloaks with red clouds covered the two men, though it was obvious who they were.

"I think she really could have killed us," the first announced. The second just looked back to the village briefly before leaving.

"We should go before we're found."

"Yeah, leader will want to know about this."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was three days after the attack and many, dressed in black, were gathered around the village's memorial garden. Inside the garden was a stone, similar to the one in Konoha, with names of the shinobi that were KIA. A table, draped in a black cloth sat in front of the stone. On the table was a picture of Mizuna from when she was younger and truly happy. It was the only picture of her were she still smiled and meant it. On the table were several white lilies and a few notes.

A man gave a speech about her life, but Naruto just looked on like he had at the third's funeral.

Kamiko and Aimi walked up their blonde friend, sad smiles on their faces. "She died happy Naruto. Thanks to you," Aimi commented.

"You gave her the only thing she ever truly wanted," Kamiko added.

"A friend that could give her hope," the finished.

Naruto looked to them and smiled, then back to the smiling picture of Mizuna. He nodded and wiped the tears from his face. "You're right. I just wish, she could have lived longer with a heart. She spent so many years with out feeling and then, when she finally gets it back... she dies..." The twins looked at each other, tears present on their cheeks. They hugged the blonde who hugged them in return.

"We hope to see you again one day, Naruto."

Naruto nodded. "Of course."

The crowd began to thin, leaving only one behind. Clear eyes looked at the picture and a gentle hand touched the glass. "Thank you," a voice whispered, causing Neji to turn around. Standing before him, was a translucent Mizuna, a smile present on her face.

"Mizuna? But how?" he asked. The girl opened her eyes and floated over.

"Thank you Neji," she whispered again before kissing him on the cheek. A feeling of warmth spread from that area and his hand reached up, touching the spot. Mizuna stepped back.

"What for?" he asked quietly.

"Though Naruto made me realize what friendship was and that I had friends, you were always there for me. So, thank you. Oh, and never say good-bye." Mizuna then began to disappear as the fog began to grow. Neji reached out to grab her, but she was already gone.

A small smile appeared on his face as a tear rolled down his cheeks. Her words, however puzzled him. Never say good-bye? What was that supposed to mean? He pushed the thought aside and headed back to his hotel. The group was leaving tomorrow, heading back for Konoha, and back to their normal lives, though now, with a new friend.

"Yo Neji! Where've you been?" Naruto asked as the Hyuuga walked into the room.

"With a friend," he responded smiling slightly. "With a friend."


End file.
